What a mess
by Klotho
Summary: AU: Ran and Aya have nothing left, but debts. Fortunately the rich Lord of Kudoh is searching for a wife.. But Aya's already in love with someone else... will turn into a YoujixRan fic and rating might change, later..
1. Need money?

Hello, everyone! Since there were some people, who liked this fic at mediaminer I thought it might be a good idea to upload it, over here, as well... I don't own any of WK, not Aya, not Youji, not Sei-chan not... wait... Sei-chan is from X... oh well ^^° enjoy da chapter...  
  
  
  
  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
  
  
  
  
What a mess  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Chapter 1: Need Money?  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
With a loud squeaking the doors of the green salon were pushed open.  
  
"Ran? RAN!!! Where have you been?"  
  
Ran Fujimiya looked up from the book he'd been reading. His sister, Aya, was panting exhausted. It looked like she had been running upstairs.  
  
"I've been here, the whole time.What is it?", the young man asked.  
  
"Mr. Takatori wants to see you! It seems to be really important! You'd better hurry!"  
  
"Hmpf". Slowly Ran closed his book.  
  
He hated Takatori.  
  
When the parents of the Fujimiya siblings had died, 4 months ago, and left nothing but debts, he had offered Ran and his sister to stay at his estate. Of course Ran wasn't happy with this, but he wanted his sister to be save and far away from the dangers of poverty. So he had accepted reluctantly. And now he owed Takatori. Great, just great, he thought, while he walked down the stairs into the blue salon.  
  
Mr.Takatori sat in his favourite armchair, holding a opened letter in his hand. When Ran entered the room he looked up.  
  
"It took you long enough, did you fall down the stairs?", he asked angrily.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Sir.", the young man appologized. He recieved a glare from Mr. Takatori.  
  
"Well, I asked you to come here...", the old Sir began.  
  
"commanded" would fit better, Ran thought.  
  
"...to tell you, I have finally found a solution for the debt-problem." Mr. Takatori finished.  
  
Suddenly Ran lost every sense of humour. This WAS serious! He had thought of every possibility, but hadn't been able to find any solution. And now Takatori had one?  
  
"What kind of solution is it?", he asked.  
  
A smile appeared on Takatori's face.  
  
Now, this doesn't look good!  
  
"I've just recieved a letter from a ..uhm... person."  
  
"Who is it? And how can this person of yours help us?", Ran asked, expecting the worst.  
  
"It's a rich man from the South; Lord Kudoh." Takatori told him, proudly.  
  
"Never heard of him. How is he going to help us?"  
  
Takatori's smile wided into a smirk. "He asked me, in this letter, for a marriage with Aya Fujimiya."  
  
Ran's eyes widened.  
  
"NEVER!!! I'll never agree to something like this!!!"  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Takatori stared at the place, where the young man had been standing, before he had shouted and left, slamming the door behind him. It'll be no use, the old man thought, if Lord Kudoh wants a marriage with that girl, he's probably never seen before, he'll get it. Cause Kudoh had always been getting, what he wanted. With a little sigh Takatori told a by-passing chambermaid to get the best guest room ready. The Lord would arrive the next morning...  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"How can he do this?!?", Ran shouted, while walking up and down in his sister's room. "That weird Lord hasn't even seen you, yet!!"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know...." Aya's eyes were slowly watering and finally a small tear made it's way down her cheek. She took a deep breath. "Ran? Do you remeber Ken Hidaka?"  
  
He kept on walking, answered her, though; "Isn't that the young brown haired son of the priest?"  
  
"Yes, he is.... uhm ... well...you know that...he... and I... we..." her voice faded.  
  
"You ....what?" her older brother decided to quit his walking and turned around. She avoided meeting his eyes. "What is it, Aya?", he asked softly.  
  
"We...He.. I... I... I got engaged with him, last month!!!!" the little girl shouted.  
  
...Now how shall I react?, Ran thought. Then he did what seemed the best solution to him. He hugged his sister and whispered into her ear:  
  
"Congratulations. I don't know him that well, yet, but he seems to be nice and capable of making you happy."  
  
Aya bursted into tears and sobbed on his shoulder. "But what shall I do? If Takatori or that strange Lord find out, I'm dead! I love Ken! I can't marry that rich man!!! I'm sorry Ran, but I don't want to be the solution for the debt-problem! Please forgive me!"  
  
"Shhhhh..It's alright. Everything will be fine." He patted her head and wiped away some of her tears.  
  
"But how?" She calmed down a little, now looking really interested at her older brother.  
  
"He has no idea, what Aya Fujimiya looks like, ne?"  
  
"Right...but how..." The smile of her older brother brought an idea in her mind... "Ran, you can't mean to..."  
  
"Of course, I can. You're gonna see it. We'll trick that strange Lord Kudoh! I'm gonna dress up as Aya Fujimiya, marry him and drop my masquerade as soon as he has payed our debts!"  
  
"But.. won't he be mad, then?", his little sister asked.  
  
"Pah! That will teach him to ask for a marriage with a girl he has never seen! And now let's go and get some clothes in my size! I bet you still have that nice black-red-dress with the rose-applications...."  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Mr.Takatori still sat in his favourite armchair, when Aya Fujimiya entered the salon.  
  
"I'm very sorry for my brother's bad behaviour, this afternoon.", she started, "the thought of losing his sister so soon after the death of our parents shocked him a lot. Please forgive him."  
  
"You mean, you will agree to the marriage, I have planed for you?" Mr. Takatori's face cheered up.  
  
"Well... If he'll take care of my brother's and my debts...."  
  
"Of course, he will!!!", the old man interrupted her.  
  
"...but I have a favour to ask...."  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
So, how did you like it? Gonna read the 2nd chapter? Review? Please? 


	2. Private Meeting

2nd chapter... here we go.. please excuse grammar and spelling errors; english is not my fisrt language ^^°VV.. oh and I still don't own them...not even Sei-chan ;_;... thoughts  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Chapter 2: Private Meeting  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"I want to meet him alone. I want to dress myself on my own and I want him to be sent into the green salon at 2 o'clock, pm. The presence of a 3rd person would make me really nervous and I might do something stupid, I'd regret, later, then..."  
  
Mr. Takatori thought of it as an understandable request. Of course he had agreed to the girl's wish. She'd be a rich wife, soon, so she'd better be treated nice....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The elegant carriage stopped in front of the Takatori's estate. Green, lazy eyes scanned the buildings outside and the garden. Saaaa...let's get me a wife, the young blond noble thought, as he was lead to Mr. Takatori.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya sat on her bed, adoring the masterpiece she had just finished. "You look great, R-..Aya.", she commented.  
  
Ran moved carefully. The material of this dress seemed so breakable. Slowly he ran his fingers through the stuff. He took a look at his sister. Actually Ran hadn't wanted her to come with him; but she wanted desperately to see Ran's new husband and so he finally agreed.  
  
"You look..." He stopped. Then he opened his mouth, again and spoke an octave higher. "You look beautiful, too, Ran."  
  
They both looked at each other and then suddenly bursted into laughters.  
  
Aya was dressed in a black pair of trousers and a white shirt, over which she wore a brown vest. She also wore leather boots.  
  
After she had checked Ran's outfit, one more time, the crossdressed siblings sneaked quietly into the green salon. They had still 10 minutes left, so they practised Ran's walking-like-a-woman, again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seems like my bride is a little shy, the Lord of Kudoh thought. He hadn't expected to get a private talk. Oh well, if she trusts me this much already, I won't complain. He didn't like Mr. Takatori very much; it seemed like he saw the little girl,... what was her name, again... Aya?, only as a chance to get money. The Lord really pitied the poor creature for having had to live together with a person like Takatori... He glanced at his watch and slowly approached the green salon. Let's hope, she's not tooo ugly...  
  
  
  
When the Fujimiya siblings heard the footsteps coming nearer, they quickly sat down on the little green wood table. Just act friendly, Ran thought no matter how ugly or arrogant he is, just act friendly... The doors squeaked, when the Lord of Kudoh entered. Aya turned around a began walking.  
  
Youji Kudoh didn't even notice the little girl in man's clothes pass him. His eyes were stuck to the picture before him. The person sitting at the table, near the window was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. Sunlight, falling through the window, made short red hair gleam like rubys. Youji held his breath, when the creature before him stood up and began walking toward him.  
  
"Lord Kudoh, I guess." Amethyst eyes meet emerald ones. Seems like I won't have problems with uglyness..., the blonde thought Ran put a little more question in his expression. What's with that guy, won't he answer?  
  
Suddenly the attitude of the handsome blonde in front of him changed. The suprised expression was replaced by a flirting one.  
  
"You guessed right, Ms. Fujimiya; I am the Lord of Kudoh." He smiled at his young bride. "But you are allowed to call me Youji." Youji winked and placed a kiss on the white hand before him.  
  
Awwwwww, how cute!!! Actually blushing from a simple handkiss!!! Now that the first impression had faded, Youji was self-confident, again. He let his eyes wander over the person before him, once more. The incredible red hair was hold back with a black little ribbon. A pretty dress, black, with red roses on it. And a cut that makes it impossible to make any guesses about the breastsize, if she has any , the Lord of Kudoh mentally joked. The smaller one, in front of him had finally recovered enough, to speak, again.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you,...Sir. But we aren't here to joke around...so.."  
  
Uhuuu... "We aren't? Too bad!!" Youji leaned forward a little so that he was staring directly into those amethysts. "What are we here for, then?" he asked in the sexiest tone, he could.  
  
Ran felt another blush coming and decided to change the subject of their conversation into the right direction.  
  
"Well, we are here to arrange a marriage, so I'll be able to pay the debts, my parents made.." Ran confessed.  
  
"You sure are an open person..." , the look in Youji's eyes changed again and Ran wasn't quite sure, what he should think.. Kudoh went on..."but is it really worth this?"  
  
Ran was stunned. Have I been that bad? Has he already seen through my masquerade?  
  
The eypression on Youji's face changed back to the flirting one.  
  
"If a young girl like you is willing to give up his freedom, then it has to be in deep trouble... are the debts THAT high?" the blonde wanted to know.  
  
With a sad look the redhead nodded.  
  
"Saaaaaaa, then let's get married soon, ne! What do you think about next sunday?"  
  
Sunday? Next Sunday!?! Is he crazy or something?! That's in 5 days! On the other hand... I don't have any relatives beside Aya, or friends...  
  
"Next Sunday would be great..."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
XD! Well, I hope, you liked it... (if you liked it, would you review? *begging look* well.. you can also review, if you didn't like it -_-...) Hmmm.. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Lots of blushing

**~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~**  
  
Chapter 3: Lots of Blushing  
  
**~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~**[1]  
  
Youji smiled. The beautiful being before him would soon be his. He pulled out a little box and opened it. The sunlight made the small ring sparkle.  
  
"Let's seal our engagement." , the blonde said and pulled up the other's hand.  
  
Ran watched and blushed a little, when both recognized that his finger was too thick for the tiny silver loop. The Lord of Kudoh just shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, we'll have to buy you a bigger one, then. I don't like the design of this one, anyway...."  
  
Amethyst eyes widened. "Then why have you bought this one?" the redhead asked.  
  
His future-husbands expression turned into a excusing smile.  
  
"Actually...I didn't. One of my servants got it for me."  
  
Ran was shocked. He didn't even choose the wedding ring?!? He turned away and began to develope really unfriendly thoughts about the young noble. Suddenly arms wrapped around the redhead, from behind and Ran found himself caught in a tight embrace. Youji leaned forward, so he could whisper directly in the younger one's ear.  
  
"Already angry with your husband?", he asked with his deep, sexy voice. "Why don't you blush for me, once more? You're so incredible cute, when your cheeks turn red and your ears change their colour; just like now..."  
  
SLAP!  
  
"We aren't married, yet.", the crossdressed man confirmed, after he had hit the taller man's face, and struggled himself out of the suprised and backhanded Lord's arms. Then he headed for the door. He was stopped, though, when Youji took his left wrist and turned Ran around.  
  
"You are right; we aren't married, yet. Your debts are still there. So I'd say you'd better be nice to me or you won't get rid of them, at all..."  
  
Ran's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to blackmail me?", he asked, his voice full of hatred.  
  
Emerald eyes filled with amusement. "Naaaaaa, I'd never dare..."  
  
The blonde moved his hand under the smaller person's palm and bowed till his lips were pressed against the pale skin. Watching the redhead blush, he finally let go of his fiancé.  
  
"See you at dinner, cutie.", he said, while walking through the door, leaving a very angry Ran in the room.  
  
"Such an annoying... wait a sec! CUTIE!?!"  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Quick one, aren't we.", Youji mused, downstairs, when he heard the cutie slamming the door and hurrying down the wodden steps of the stairs. He turned around, smiling, only to watch the redhead trip and fall down the rest of the steps. But before Ran could hit the hard stones of the floor, strong arms caught him. Green eyes met purple for the 2nd time.  
  
"You really should pay more attention." , the Lord of Kudoh advised, "I don't want you to be seriously hurt...cutie." Grinning he carried the cutie to the nearest couch. Ran's head was still spinning, when he was sat on the velvet.  
  
"Stop...Stop calling me...that.." Ran attempted to speak, holding his forehead.  
  
Youji's grin widened. "Naaaaaa, can't stop, cause you are sooooo cute. Especially, if you blush...." , he said, watching the smaller person with anticipation. Of course he hadn't to wait long, till the redheads cheeks changed colour.  
  
Satisfied with the reaction he bowed and spoke.  
  
"If you'd excuse me now; I have to do some writing...."  
  
Ran nodded and Youji went on:  
  
"Saaaaaaa, see you at dinner, then...."  
  
"What? No 'cutie'?", Ran thought and looked up at Youji. The older man grinned again, tilted Ran's chin up, whispered a quiet "..,cutie", quickly pressed a kiss on Ran's cheek and then ran for his life.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
When Ran entered his room and closed the door behind him, he wasn't in a good mood. But the mood of the person, waiting in his room was even worse.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!" , a very angry Mr. Takatori shouted at him.  
  
The redhead looked away. Until he felt a sudden pain and literally saw stars...  
  
The old man had hit him on the face and was now heading for the door.  
  
"I'm gonna tell the Lord of Kudoh EVERYTHING! Also you and your sister are not welcome, anymore!" This was the last thing, Ran heard from Mr. Takatori. Slowly he sat down on his bed a wiped away a small tear. Everything was lost. He and his sister should better hurry. Ran wasn't sure how the Lord of Kudoh would react, when he found out, that he had been tricked.... The redhead wondered if Youji would scream... or stomp with his foot... He had already packed his little properties, when the door of his room opened and his sister entered, looking very upset.  
  
"Ran! It's all..." she stopped. "What happened to your cheek?"  
  
Her brother looked in the mirror, only to that his cheek had a big bruise.  
  
"I...fell down the stairs...", he lied.  
  
"Poor you... But what I wanted to say is.."  
  
"I already know it. Mr. Takatori told me, a minute ago..." Ran interrupted her. Then he stood up, grabbed the little bag, which contained his properties and went through the door.  
  
"I want to watch his reaction, though... I really want to know how HE shows rage.."  
  
He saw Mr. Takatori enter his guest's room and slowly approached. When he reached the door, Ran pressed his earshell against it and heard...  
  
...nothing. No one was speaking in Lord Kudoh's room.  
  
Ran was so concentrated on listening to the silence that he didn't realize, he wasn't alone anymore. Only when he felt a kiss being pressed on his cheek he turned around.  
  
"You know, cutie, it's not nice to eavesdrop. Especially on my door..." , the Lord of Kudoh commented.  
  
Ran sighed, while his cheeks changed colour, once again. "I'm very sorry," he appologized, "but I've been having a row with Mr. Takatori and I wanted to tell you that my brother and I won't stay in this house, any longer..."  
  
"What happened to your cheek?", the Lord of Kudoh asked, turning the redhead's head, so he could take a look at the bruise. "Is this a result of the 'row', you've been talking about?"  
  
The younger one didn't answer and avoided to look into Youji's green eyes. The blonde noble shrugged and put an arm around Ran's shoulders.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to Mr. Takatori." , he said and led the crossdressed man into his room.  
  
NOOOO!!!! The redhead wanted to scream, but no words came out of his mouth.  
  
Mr. Takatori turned around.  
  
"Lord Kudoh! I have to tell you..."  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~*** [1] (I had lines for scene-changes in da fist chapters, too but somehow they vanished ^^°) 


	4. Aya is

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Chapter 4: Aya is...  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Lord Kudoh! I have to tell you..."  
  
"Mr. Takatori, I'm very grateful, but I'm afraid, I won't be able to stay in this house, any longer..."  
  
"But Lord Kudoh! It's about Aya...", Mr. Takatori tried to get the blonde's attention.  
  
"Yeah, Aya. She and her brother will come with me.", the Lord of Kudoh interrupted Mr. Takatori, once again.  
  
"No! Aya is..." the old man made another try.  
  
"Aya", Youji said and tightened his grip around the redhead's shoulders, "is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I'm gonna marry her in 5 days and I won't let ANYONE insult or hurt her!", he glared at Takatori. "Of course, you'll recive an generous amount for looking after Aya and Ran...."  
  
This finally made old man fall silent. With an angry growl, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Saaaaaaaaa.... that was fun...", Youji said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Thank you", the redhead whispered. The Lord of Kudoh smiled and slid his hand from Ran's shoulders to the younger man's waist.  
  
"Always glad to help my little cutie."  
  
Ran took the blonde's hand from his waist. "Honestly, Sir, I'm very grateful. Are you really letting us come with you?"  
  
"Of course. Is this all of your luggage, cutie?", Youji asked, pointing at the small bag, the redhead still held in his hand. The blonde had expected Ran to blush, but instead the amethyst eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"Yes...It's all, I posess...", he sighed. Then his expression changed into an annoyed grin. "And I thought, I told you to stop calling me that!"  
  
The blonde winked. "Always glad to grant your wishes, cutie."  
  
"Let's get your brother and go."  
  
The crossdressed man sighed. Pushing the blonde's arm slowly aside and walking to his sister's room he repeated the Lord of Kudoh's words.  
  
"Let's get my brother and go. Let's leave this place. Forever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silent the Fujimiya siblings sat in the carriage of Lord Kudoh. Aya watched the blonde noble riding on a horse, next to them.  
  
"Where are we going?", Aya whispered into Ran's ear. They had been driving for two hours now, without any interruption.  
  
"To a hotel, near the deep lake!" Youji shouted, "Don't worry! We'll be there in about 10 minutes!"  
  
Aya's cheeks turned into a deep shade of red.  
  
The blonde noble rode closer to the carriage and looked at the blushing person. He smiled.  
  
"This seems to be a habit of the Fujimiya family; incredible cute blushes."  
  
**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**  
  
The salon, Youji had rented for the group, was pretty. There were dozends of butterflies painted on the walls and the large carpet on the floor was also in shape of a butterfly. While the Fujimiya siblings admired the "Butterfly Salon", the Lord of Kudoh had a discussion with the host. Finally the blonde gave up and turned around to Ran and Aya.  
  
"Cutie, I have bad news...", he began, getting the redheads full attention.  
  
Also Aya's.  
  
"CUTIE?!?" And within seconds the crossdressed girl was rolling on the floor, laughing.  
  
The cutie sent a shi-ne-deathglare into Youji's direction and waited, till his sister had calmed down, a little. Then he asked:  
  
"What bad news?"  
  
Youji grinned. "Well, actually I wouldn't call them THAT bad. I think they're good. The host just told me, that he hasn't got enough rooms, anymore." And with this, the blonde opened two doors. With an VERY amused expression he went on.  
  
"We have a normal room and a room with a double bed.... So one of us is going to sleep alone, tonight," he nodded into Aya's direction, "and two of us are gonna share the double bed...", Youji winked at Ran.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Awwwwwww, but cutie; Have I EVER said that we two, the engaged, will sleep in the same bed?" the Lord of Kudoh asked. Now that's a suprise!, the redhead thought.  
  
Youji continued. "I'm gonna share the bed with your brother, instead..."  
  
"NO!" Aya and Ran shouted at the same time.  
  
"I...I...I..." Aya began, trying desperately to find a reason for NOT having to sleep in the same bed as Youji.  
  
"He snores!" Ran suggested.  
  
"Right!", his sister went on, "I snore..incredible loud! No one has ever been able to sleep in the same room with me!"  
  
The Lord of Kudoh laughed loudly. "Is that so? Well, I think your fate is sealed for tonight, cutie!"  
  
The redhead's mind wandered slowly away...  
  
"But why can't she sleep in my room, with me?" Aya objected.  
  
"Can't let my bride miss her beauty sleep... Not like she'd need it..."  
  
Ran was way to busy with his thoughts, so he didn't notice the blonde's compliment...  
  
Great! Just great! Whose idea was the snoring-thing, anyways!?!.... oh...  
  
When he felt an arm being wrapped around his waist and was pulled closer to the noble, his thoughts focused on the reality, again... The redhead could feel Youji's breath on his ear.  
  
"Don't worry, cutie; I will keep my hands to me, tonight..."  
  
Ran sighed with relief. Even though he was captured in a tight embrace, at the moment, this time he actually believed the older man.  
  
The Lord let go off the younger man and grinned again.  
  
"Can't promise anything about my feet, though...." 


	5. Without hands

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Without hands...  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Aya was brushing her hair, when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"May I come in? It's me,....Aya"  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The door opened and Ran entered the room.  
  
"I need one of those things..." he began.  
  
"A nightgown."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well," the young girl searched her bags, "here you are." She handed her brother the silk gown and went on with brushing her hair. "Nice dreams, Ran."  
  
"You too... and don't snore too loud...."  
  
When the redhead entered his room, he found the Lord of Kudoh in their bed, reading.  
  
~*~~**~~~***~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~~~*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~  
  
"Ah, back already? I thought, you'd change in your brother's room...", the blonde told his bride.  
  
...Of course, why didn't I change there?, Ran wondered, cursing mentally.  
  
"Shall I close my eyes, cutie?"  
  
"That would be nice of you. Maybe you could turn out the light, as well?"  
  
Youji obeyed, putting off the candle on the small table next to the bed. Darkness filled the room and Ran quickly changed. Then he searched for the bed. Just before he reached it, the redhead tripped over something and fell on the bed. With an angry growl he sat up.  
  
"Ähm...the legs, you're sitting on, belong to me...", he heard the Lord of Kudoh say.  
  
"Sorry.. I just tripped over something and fell and..." Ran put his hands on the mattress and tried to sit up, but something held him back. The blonde had wrapped his legs aroung his waist and arms. This was definitely not good. If the older man'd take a closer look (or touch) on the redhead's body, Ran would be in big trouble. Besides the younger one didn't like the feeling of being caught.  
  
"Let go!!!", Ran screamed and started struggling, trying desperately to free his arms. He felt the taller man move and suddenly he felt the hot breath of the other man on his earshell.  
  
"Naaaaa, not yet... I didn't give you a good-nite-kiss, yet...", Youji whispered, sliding his tounge over the ear in front of his lips. He felt the smaller body tense and shiver. "Shhhhhh, don't worry...It's alright..." Slowly he pressed a kiss on the younger man's soft cheek.  
  
"Good nite, cutie..."  
  
Then he let go of his prey and quickly got as far away from the cutie as possible. Just seconds later he heard the door being slammed.  
  
What temper my cutie has...  
  
~*~~**~~~***~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~~~*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~  
  
Half an hour later the blonde heard the door again, but this time it was slowly squeaking.  
  
"Sir", Ran whispered, "are you sleeping?"  
  
"Yes, can't you hear me snoring?" the Lord of Kudoh asked back. The redhead ignored the question.  
  
"I....I'm sorry... for..." Ran stammered.  
  
"Close the door.", the older man ordered. Ran fell silent and obeyed. "Now come over here, to the bed." Footsteps could be heard.  
  
"Lie down."  
  
"Sir... I..."  
  
"I said: Lie down."  
  
Slowly Ran followed the order.  
  
What am I going to do!?! He'll find out! I...I... he thought, while he lay down on the soft mattress. Youji pulled up the cover and realized the cutie was shivering, again.  
  
"Now sleep." And with that, the blonde turned around and closed his eyes.  
  
Ran's expression was a very suprised one.  
  
"Good nite", he whispered, before he closed his eyes, too. Maybe the Lord of Kudoh wasn't that bad, after all...  
  
~*~~**~~~***~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~~~*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~  
  
When Youji opened his eyes, it was early. Very early. Way too early for the noble's liking. He decided to go back to sleep, when he heard a door being opened. It sounded like someone was walking into the butterfly salon. Quickly the Lord of Kudoh got up and changed. Before he left the room, the blonde took a last look on the creature sleeping in his bed.  
  
Awwwwww...incredible cute!  
  
~*~~**~~~***~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~~~*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~  
  
Aya looked up, when the Lord of Kudoh entered the salon. "Good morning!", she smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning, Ran"  
  
Slowly the blonde approached. Aya began to feel slightly uncomfortable and unconsciously backed up against the nearby wall. She wasn't used to acting.... not at all with a tall, handsome man as the only audience... Youji grinned and put one arm on each side of her head.  
  
"Have you slept well?", the blonde asked.  
  
Aya nodded.  
  
"Hmm... We still have a couple of hours till breakfast-time..."  
  
Aya nodded again.  
  
"By the way, do you actually have other clothes than the ones, you're wearing?"  
  
Blushing the girl shook her head, avoiding to look into the noble's green eyes.  
  
"Hmmmmmm... Do you know your sisters cloth-size?"  
  
"Y-Yes.", the girl answered with a barely audible voice.  
  
Wow. A whole word., Youji thought, while his expression changed from "amused" to "predator". He leaned closer to the smaller person's head and whispered:  
  
"So...Ran...Your sister is still asleep and we are all alone and have a lot of time to spend, till breakfast..." Aya went pale. She felt like a little mouse in front of a big cat. "so.. since we are alone why don't we do some fun..." his lips were nearly touching Aya's ear, now..  
  
"...and go shopping!?" he finished, turning away from the girl and walking towards the door.  
  
Aya nearly collapsed. Now that was close..., she thought, wiping away the sweatdrops that somehow had appeared on her forehead. ... Go shopping?!? Quickly she followed the noble.  
  
"Sir.. I don't think, it's a good idea and..."  
  
"Mr. Fujimiya! I can't allow you and your sister to wear the same clothes for weeks. So would you please shut up and follow me to the carriage? Otherwise...." he came closer and took Aya's chin in his hand "otherwise I'm afraid, I'd have to tie you up and carry you into the shops on my shoulder..." Blue eyes widened. Aya wasn't quite sure if the Lord of Kudoh was joking, so she decided to give in. With a sigh she followed the noble.  
  
"Good little boy", Youji grinned, while helping the girl enter the carriage. 


	6. Morning Activities

*~~~*~~~***~~****~**~~~*~~~*~~~***~~****~**~~~*~~~*~~~***~~****~**~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Morning activities  
  
*~~~*~~~***~~****~**~~~*~~~*~~~***~~****~**~~~*~~~*~~~***~~****~**~~~  
  
It didn't take Aya long to choose some clothes for her brother. She paid attention to the cut, so the dresses wouldn't underline his male forms. After the little trip through the stores the Lord of Kudoh had bought 5 new dresses, a nightgown, a hat, 2 pairs of shoes, various pieces of underwear (which had been embarrassing things to buy) and some jewellery. Finally they left the last shop.  
  
"How often have you done this, before?", the Lord of Kudoh asked; "You're pretty good at buying clothes for your sister...."  
  
Oh no... Aya thought.  
  
"Well...I...She always takes me with her.... when she goes shopping... so I have to wait in the shops for her...and... so I learned what clothes she likes...?", she answered not very sure.  
  
"I see..." the blonde said.  
  
Uffa... I think he believes me...  
  
"and I guess you're even better at buying clothes for yourself, then..."  
  
...for myself?Now what does he mean..oh.OH! Aya blushed.  
  
"Ähm...no... my sister used to buy my clothes...and...why...I'm not very self-confident..." she tried to explain.  
  
"Hmmmm... I'll pick something for you, then..."  
  
"Thank you...."  
  
Youji grinned, while he led the crossdressed girl into another shop. Soon Aya was very busy with taking clothes on and off in a small changing room. She found some trousers and shirts. The Lord of Kudoh had tried to enter her changing room, but Aya fortunately had locked it. After Youji had paid for her clothes they went back to their hotel.  
  
"I'm gonna change, see you at breakfast!", Aya said, before vanishing behind her room's door. The Lord of Kudoh sighed. Interesting person, indeed. Now let's see, if my cutie's still asleep... Slowly he entered his room and carefully closed the door. Because the curtains were still closed, it was very dark, but the blonde had no problem, finding his bride. The redhead seemed to be asleep... Silently Youji knelt on the bed and over the sleeping cutie beneath him.  
  
*~~~*~~~***~~****~**~~~*~~~*~~~***~~****~**~~~*~~~*~~~***~~****~**~~~  
  
Ran slowly came to his senses. Something warm and soft was on his lips. He ignored it and opened his mouth, to yawn. Something warm and soft and wet moved from his lips into his mouth....  
  
...wet...?....!  
  
Ran's eyes opened. And looked directly into green one's. Then it hit him. Quickly the redhead closed his mouth, trying to bite on the invading tounge. But before his teeth could sink into the older man's tounge, Youji pulled away.  
  
"Good Morning, cutie", the blonde grinned.  
  
"You...You.."  
  
"I kissed you... so?"  
  
"How do you dare...", Ran asked, getting really angry.  
  
"Well...I felt like giving you a "good morning"-kiss...", Youji excused, his grin widening. Before Ran could comment on that, he went on: "Actually it was a good "morning-kiss", aswell... except the trying-to-bite- part...."  
  
The redhead's cheeks changed into a dark red.  
  
"I didn't want to be kissed!!!"  
  
"Is that so?", the Lord of Kudoh looked into the amethyst eyes, one last time and got off the redhead. Stretching, he walked to the door.  
  
"When I kissed you, you opened your mouth very wide, so I took it for an invitation..."  
  
"I WAS JUST TRYING TO YAWN!!!", Ran shouted.  
  
The older man was about to say something, when it knocked. The Lord of Kudoh opened the door and took the amount of clothes from the servants, who remained outside.  
  
"I did some early shopping for you, cutie... I hope you don't mind..." Slowly he approached the bed, again, and laid the clothes down. "Your sister helped me, I hope you don't mind..." The noble picked a dark green silk dress and handed it Ran. "I think, this one's nice! Wear it for me, pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee?", he begged.  
  
The redhead sighed. "Sure, why not...."  
  
"Awwwwww, thanks. Are you still mad at me? Or do you want an "I-feel-so- sorry-kiss"?"  
  
"Out. Now."  
  
"Whatever you want, cutie..." and with that, the blonde left.  
  
Ran watched the door closing, then got up, quickly and started changing.  
Uffa... he went shopping for me? Hmmm... cute... wait a sec...did he say, he went with my SISTER? Naaaa, can't be... he would have said something to me... oh well, I better hurry; I'm really hungry... 


	7. Travelling

*~~~*~~~***~~****~**~~~*~~~*~~~***~~****~**~~~*~~~*~~~***~~****~**~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Travelling  
  
*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
Ran entered the butterfly salon.  
  
"Wow! You really look great in that dress!", the Lord of Kudoh commented and stood up from the table.  
  
"Indeed, you look very pretty! I was right: this green matches your hair colour..."  
  
Slowly the redhead approached his sister, who wore new clothes, as well.  
  
"But you look handsome, in that, too...", he complimented. Aya blushed a little.  
  
"See! Even your sister says so. I told him earlier, too, but he wouldn't believe me!", Youji complained. Then he finally offered Ran a seat and finished his breakfast.  
  
Well, he doesn't look that bad, either... the redhead thought, while tormenting a piece of bread with his knife.  
  
Soon after they finished their meal, the Lord of Kudoh told the siblings to get their belongings packed and prepare to leave. An hour later the noble had paid the bill and the group was ready to go.  
  
*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
Ran wasn't pleased. He was rather angry. Very angry. Since his sister had bought a lot of clothes and the Lord of Kudoh didn't want to rent an extra carriage for the luggage, the redhead had to share the carriage with boxes and crates. His sister was riding next to the Lord of Kudoh. They had been travelling like that for three days, now.  
  
And in every village, we stopped, Aya bought new clothes... the redhead sighed.  
  
The Lord of Kudoh had been waving his hand in front of his bride's eyes for a minute.  
  
"Hey! Cutie! I asked you something!" and with that he slapped the younger man lightly. Which finally got him his cutie's full attention.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening... What did you say?"  
  
The blonde sighed.  
  
"I wanted to know, if you want to take your brother with you, when you choose your wedding dress. You know, this person has a great fashion sense!"  
  
"Yes... I'll let her choose it...." Ran commented, absent-minded.  
  
Emerald eyes widened.  
  
"Her?!"  
  
The redhead forgot breathing. Oh no! Damned ****! , he cursed mentally.  
  
"HIM! I mean him! I didn't pay attention and was thinking of a friend of mine; she always went shopping with me, back then, when we lived at the Fujimiya's estate..."  
  
"Oh well, then... maybe we should invite her to the wedding?"  
  
My poor nerves!! I can't stand this much longer... the younger man thought, while he said: "No, I don't even know, if she's still alive, anymore... I haven't heard from her, since we left our house..."  
  
"Hmm..." the Lord of Kudoh was about to say something, but an other carriage was approaching on the other side of the street and he had to ride behind his cutie's carriage.  
  
The reached their hotel on Friday afternoon and after a short snack the Fujimiya siblings went shopping for Ran's wedding dress. Youji had excused himself; he had other things to do.  
  
*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~ (BIG scene change)  
  
"Master! A letter for you!"  
  
The young man turned around, an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Who sent it?", he asked lazily.  
  
"Uhm...it has the seal of the Lord of Kudoh..."  
  
Blue eyes widened. He snatched the piece of paper from the servant's hand and sent him away. The letter was being unfolded. Quickly the person read it. After finishing it, he called the servant back.  
  
"Get a horse ready. I'm leaving for some days..."  
  
While the noble gave more orders he thought:  
  
Interesting... Mr. Playboy gets married... his bride has to be really special... but it's typical for him to sent the invitations that late.. I wonder who else might come to the wedding...  
  
*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
"What about this?" Aya held up another dress, the shop assistant had brought.  
  
Ran looked at the piece of cloth. It was a dream of white satin and silk. Some little white textil roses were sewed to it.  
  
"I'll try it..." and with that the redhead vanished behind a curtain. A few minutes later he came out, again.  
  
"So... how does it look?" he asked, blushing a little. Aya just sat there and stared at him.  
  
"Ähm... Aya?" he poked his sister.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO TAKE THIS!!! You look... breath-taking!" she screamed.  
  
Her brother's blush deepened. Then he turned around and looked in the mirror.  
  
Wow! Aya is right, I have to take this...  
  
They also choose a pair of shoes and a veil, then they paid and left the shop.  
  
*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
"Saaaa, welcome back! Found anything?" the Lord of Kudoh greated as they entered the dinner room.  
  
"Yes. It looks really nice...", the redhead said, while Youji pressed a kiss to his hand. The noble looked up.  
  
"If you say, it's nice then it has to be the most beautiful thing on this earth." Youji grinned.  
  
Now it was Aya's turn to speak: "Beautiful isn't the right word! It's rather breath-taking! You'll fall on your knees at this sight!!" Two pairs of eyes stared at her; emerald with an amused and amethyst with a warning expression.  
  
Aya's cheeks turned into a dark shape of red. "Äh.. I mean.. it's really pretty, indeed..". Quickly she mumbled something about being tired and fled from the room, leaving her brother alone with the Lord in the salon.  
  
*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~ 


	8. Proposal

*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Lasoporp (don't ask, just don't ask ^^°)  
  
*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
"You want to show me your wedding dress, cutie?"  
  
Ran looked back into the green eyes.  
  
"Nope. You're gonna see it tomorrow. Be patient."  
  
"Awww, but you really try my patience..." The blonde leaned forward and tried to capture his bride's lips. But the redhead was quicker. Before the older man could kiss him, he hit him lightly on the nose.  
  
"OUCH!", Youji whined more suprised, than hurt. "That wasn't necessary! A simple 'no' would have done it!", he complained.  
  
He looks really funny like this, the redhead thought, while he watched the taller man holding his nose. This was really amusing.  
  
The Lord of Kudoh stared at him. "Oh my god! Is this actually a smile?!?"  
  
Ran blushed. "No."  
  
"Oh yes! That WAS a smile! So you ARE able to smile after all!"  
  
"Good nite, Sir." Ran laid his hand on the door, ready to open it.  
  
"Just a second."  
  
Amethyst eyes widened. The noble had sound quite serious. Ran turned around and found his hands captured by the blonde's.  
  
"Wha-What is it?", the redhead asked nervously.  
  
"I just realized, I haven't asked yet....", the Lord of Kudoh sank on one knee,  
  
"Do you want to marry me?"  
  
Ran looked into the emerald eyes and suddenly the man kneeing in front of him wasn't just a solution for debt problems, anymore. The redhead had to admit that he really began to like the blonde noble. He smiled at Youji.  
  
"Yes.", Ran whispered and his cheeks turned slightly red.  
  
It seemed like Youji winced for a moment, but Ran wasn't sure. When the blonde kissed the captured hands gently, the crossdressed man's blush deepened.  
  
"Sleep well, cutie..."  
  
"You too, Sir."  
  
"Hmm, thanks. ... oh! I've invited some of my friends to our wedding. They should be arriving tomorrow... I hope they'll make it in time; since our wedding is on sunday...." Youji smiled at his bride. "Don't worry, cutie, most of them are quite nice..."  
  
"My husband's friends are my friends... Good Nite, Sir..." and with that the redhead left the room.  
  
*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
(scene change [still big])  
  
The carriage stopped in front of an inn and the passenger got out. Lazily he walked into the salon, the landlord showed him. After the noble had eaten, he pulled out the invitation. He read through the text for the 10th time, since he had recieved it. "...my bride is the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen and really cute!..."  
  
This makes no sense..., the young man thought, I've seen him with many "cute and beautiful" women, but he's never been serious... that person seems to be really interesting... I never thought anyone would win his heart... oh well..  
  
With a little sigh he changed, laid down on the soft mattress and pulled up the covers.  
  
"I'm anxious to meet that girl..."  
  
*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
Blue eyes opened and the young noble got out of his bed, quickly. It was quite early and the sun hadn't risen completely, yet. The landlord was already up, though and the carriage was waiting. Ignoring the carriage, the young man took a small breakfast and then slowly left the inn. Inside the carriage he unfolded the invitation and started reading it, again...  
  
It just doesn't make any sense...  
  
(end of the [still big] scene change)  
  
*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
Ran awoke by the sound of a carriage.  
  
This can't be any of Youji's friends, yet  
  
Soon he was dressed and hurried down the steps. There was no sign of Youji nor his sister. When he heard someone approaching, he quickly turned around and found himself staring into blue eyes. The taller man grinned at the redhead.  
  
"Are you sure, you're wearing the right clothes?"  
  
*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~ 


End file.
